


wonders of wanders (and communication)

by ineffableword



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, also uni au, and by romance i mean stubborn people pretending they don't like each other, both boys squad and the balloon squad ship evak okay, evak too, everyone ships yousana, kinda hate to love au but... not really?, lots of fluff, lots of friendship too but don't worry there's definitely a lot of romance as well, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableword/pseuds/ineffableword
Summary: Even and Isak don't like each other - or, at least Even has no idea what he did to deserve Isak not liking him and just went with it. It's kind of hard to avoid each other, though, when their mutual friends decide to go on a month-long road trip across Europe and then they send only the two of them with a mission and maybe they could actually be friends after all?Because, yeah, that's what Even wanted them to be before it all, friends, nothing more completely.





	1. Not On Good Terms?

**Author's Note:**

> so, i got this idea today and i couldn't focus until i wrote it down. i'm not sure if it's any good since i never really wrote things so i decided to see if anyone likes it first - i definitely have it all planned out if you enjoy it! <3

"What?" is the only word to come out of Even's mouth but it sounds more like "what", without the question mark, like he's too shocked to even show any emotions or like he's still trying to decide what his emotions even are at the moment.

Because hey, what is he supposed to say?  _"Oh my god, yes, that's such a brilliant idea!"_?

"Mikael," he starts instead, a kaleidoscope of emotions on his face because he still has no idea how he feels about this. That is, he knows what he feels is negative but has no idea what  _exactly_ it is.

"I knooow, right?" his best friend smiles widely at him, definitely too enthusiastic because he's a bad actor and he doesn't know how to pretend he has no idea what Even could possibly have against the idea. "It's gonna be amazing! We can see all of those places and Elias-"

Mikael doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Even interrupts him saying "Mikael!" once again.

He's friend keeps on smiling, trying to pretend he still has no idea what's wrong and that he's actually good at pretending. Honestly, Even feels offended. Mikael should know that after watching so many movies, his best friend would recognize when someone knows (or doesn't, like Mikael) how to act.

Finally, he sighs, shakes his head and drops the act.

"Okay, look. I know that you and Isak are not on good terms-"

"Not on good terms?" Even raises his eyebrow because come on, this phrase is not a right one in this situation. "Mikael, I love all of our mutual friends and I'd  _love_ to get along with him but you've seen it, he won't even _look_ at me most of the time. And whenever he says something to me it's either very rude or just things like "have you seen Jonas?" or "could you please move, i'm late for a meeting and you're standing in my way". Can you  _seriously, honestly_ tell me that a month when I'll see him everyday can work?"

"Even. You won't have to talk to him. There are like, nine people coming."

And okay, it  _is_ true, Mikael's making sense, but still, Even is terrified by what could happen. One month. Across Europe. With Isak everyday there? The knowledge itself, even if he really doesn't have to exchange any words with Isak, is enough to classify this idea as a Not Very Good One. Really.

When he doesn't say anything for a longer moment, Mikael speaks up again.

"Listen, if it wasn't for Isak Valtersen, you would love this idea. We both know it. So just... try not to think about him. I'm sure he's nervous too, you know" Mikael just shrugs but Even is in awe because it  _does_ make sense, he supposes. Isak must feel the same way. Even's best friend is also right when it comes to the idea itself because yeah, Even loves it.

Mikael now looks like a child asking parent for sweets and Even loves his friends and he would really do anything for them so  _dammit,_ he's about to go on a month-long road trip across Europe with his friends and also Isak Valtersen. He deserves an Oscar for that, honestly, they should create a Best Real World Friend category just for him.

**«»«»«»«»**

He's been looking at the suitcase for an hour now or maybe even more - it's hard to tell. He feels like it's moking him, really, laughing at how he always keeps on forgetting about something important. Even is tempted to say " _try it yourself, if you're so smart!_ " but, well, it's a suitcase.

It's knocking at his door that interrupts him and he could kiss the person who came to see him but then he says "Come in!" and suddenly he's standing face to face with Isak Valersen of all people.

"Ehm, Adam let me in" he explains and Even could kill the traitor right now because that's who Adam is - a traitor. Most of the time Even absolutely loves living with five of his best friends in the big flat - even if he has to share his room with Yousef who can snore rather loudly. Right now though, it's a curse because all of his friends love Isak and they keep on trying to get the two of them to talk and become best buddies or something. Which isn't going to happen, definitely. When are they going to get it?

It's awkward now, when Even nods and says "Okay". They don't look at each other - or maybe Isak does but Even wouldn't know, he's not looking at him.

"So," Isak starts and he sounds very awkward, judging by the way he not quite stutters, but he's close to doing so. Even can only raise his eyebrows questioningly at that because it's still a mystery to him - what is Isak Valtersen doing in his room right now?

"What are you doing in my room?" he asks and realizes his voice sounds kind of cold. He would apologize but hey, Isak has been cold to Even many, many times in the past without ever explaining himself and besides, he doesn't look hurt by Even now. He's actually smiling a little annoyingly. _Smiling_!

He says "I thought it was also Yousef's room?" and the smile is even more annoying now which makes Even roll his eyes a little - a behavior usually connected to Isak, not him, so apparently a conversation that lasts couple of seconds is too much time spent with him as Even slowly starts adapting his habits. He should've used that argument while talking to Mikael about the trip, really. But he already agreed and somehow also convinced himself that it could actually be somewhat fun if he doesn't concentrate on Isak's presence there. And speaking of, not thinking about Isak is kind of hard right now, when he's standing in front of Even.

"Yousef's not here" he points out "He keeps on complaining that he already had his tickets for a flight to Turkey before we decided to go on a road trip so I think you would remember that detail" he shrugs and still tries to explain to himself why Isak's here.

Turns out he doesn't have to ask because Isak finally decides to actually start talking.

"Right, the road trip. That's, uhm, why I'm here" he says, scratching his neck. He opens his mouth and then closes it, lets out a sigh and then speaks again "Look, I'm sure we can stay amicable for it, right? So our friends don't have to worry about us?"

The first reaction Even has is frowning because he still doesn't understand this whole situation with Isak. Isak started it and Even was only adjusting his behavior to the situation and now _Isak_ comes to him and tells him that they should try to stay friendly with each other?

He really wants to say it out loud but then he looks at his suitcase that's still not full and Isak and that's when he decides he's way too tired for another fight with Isak. So he nods and he shrugs and says "Whatever, yeah. Let's just... agree to ignore each other, I guess" and then the other boy nods. The trip is supposed to be a chance for all of them to relax before the next year of university begins and nothing's going to ruin that.

They sit there for a couple of seconds, each of them awkward and almost physically painful before Isak finally opens the door and with a short nod toward Even, leaves the room.

Even turns to look at the suitcase.

It's still definitely moking him.

He somehow manages to finish packing almost another hour later when he hears knocking again - this time it's not the door to his room, though, but the entrance to their flat. When it doesn't stop, Even realizes that Elias and Adam, who where inside, must have left so he makes his way toward the door to open it. He really hopes it's not Isak again who maybe wanted to see one of the boys and yeah, it's not him. Instead, he's greeted with a sight of a girl in a black hijab, lips painted on a dark color and also dark spots under her eyes, like she's been crying and destroyed her makeup because of that.

"Sana" he says and the corners of her mouth are turned upside down, her eyebrows brought together and Even gives her a one-armed hug because she really looks like she needs a hug. "Hey, come in, Elias isn't here, though, sorry."

He closes the door quietly and leads her to the kitchen, deciding against asking her what's wrong. They're friends, although not as close as her and Isak are, like he learnt lately, but he knows that with Sana it's better to wait until she starts talking, if she wants to.

"Do you want tea?" he asks and starts making it when she nods. "I'm not sure where Elias went and when he'll be back, sorry" he adds when he remembers she probably came here to see her brother.

Sana shrugs and Even is worried even more because she usually talks a lot. Now she's not speaking at all, to think about it.

She sighs and bites her lip like she's trying to say something but isn't sure what words to use.

"It's fine. I just... it wasn't anything important" she shakes her head and doesn't look like she quite believes in what she's saying but Even really doesn't want to pry. Her eyes look kind of foggy, though, like she's one step away from crying again so maybe he should at least ask.

"Sana. Are you alright?" he furrowes his eyebrows and wants to sit down with her but in this moment the water starts boiling. He finishes making tea and then gives one of two cups to Sana and sits on one of the chairs by the table. When she still doesn't say anything, he adds "Look, I know it's best to talk to family but I can try to help."

She smiles at him then, although it's a blink-and-you'll-miss-it kind of a smile and takes a deep breath.

"Do you know what it's like when you feel _different_ than your friends? Like you don't really belong?" she asks quietly, only looking at Even once or twice. Her voice is shaking slightly and some of the words come out more like a whisper but he doesn't point it out, nodding patiently instead. Does he know the feeling?

"Of course" he answers softly and offers her a small smile. His thoughts wander to that time almost three years ago when the thing Sana described was the only thing he could feel at all. When he believed there was nothing right about him and everything was wrong and he didn't know how to think or breathe or exist anymore. It has to show on his face because Sana's eyes suddenly widen.

"I'm sorry. You must have felt like that... back _then_. I'm sorry, Even," she looks like she's going to continue talking but he stops her, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, Sana, it's alright. I'm fine now, I talked to the guys, a lot of times, honestly. It's alright. It's you we're talking about right now so hey, keep talking" he squeezes her shoulder to offer his support and hopes she'll tell him what's on her mind so he can at least try to help.

She takes a deep breath.

"So, you know how the girls and I were actually planning to go on a road trip, like you, right?" Even nods. "At first I was really excited but then the girls started talking about all of the food we're going to eat and kept on forgetting that I don't eat everything and Eva got excited about all the types of alcohol you can buy in different places and Noora kept on talking about William again and-" that's where Sana inhales deeply "-do you know what she told me? She said I was lucky that I didn't have to worry about boys."

Even says nothing and hugs Sana instead, dissapointed with the way the girls ignored what Sana needs. His friend seemed to be especially mad about Noora's comment and Even would think it's just the ignorance of it if he didn't notice something more sad than angry on her face.

"And you do worry about that, right?" he asks quietly and she doesn't confirm it or nod or anything but she stays quiet and that's also an answer. So the boys were right, he realizes, about Yousef and Sana. Or, they were right about Sana because about Yousef they just _knew_ and there was no point in guessing as he could spend hours asking Elias not-so-subtle questions about his sister. Even would ask Sana about it now but it's definitely not the time. "Okay, so... now you feel like you don't belong to their group?"

She nods, looking at the ground and it's really not Sana-style which concerns Even, again. Sana's usually confident and brave - seeing her like this just doesn't feel right to him.

"I don't feel like I belong to the Muslim world as well, though. Like I'm stuck between that and Norwegian people and I'm just... not enough." she says the last words so quietly Even would miss it if he wasn't focusing so much.

He hugs her again then, because he understands some of it - the isolation, the loneliness. He doesn't want her friend to feel like this and he really hopes there is a way for her to feel better, maybe stop thinking about the girls for a moment. How can he do this, though? Especially when he's about to leave the next day?

That's when he gets an idea.

He says, "Sana? You should go and pack your suitcase."

She raises her eyebrows, finally looking at him, confusion on her face.

"What? Why? The girls want to leave only-"

"You're not going with the girls" he grins at her, not letting her finish and really hopes that his idea is a right one. "You're coming with us instead. That is, if you want to. But come on, I'm sure you'd have more fun!"

She's still frowning and for a moment looks like she's about to decline but then she shrugs and there's a smile on her face. A very small one and barely visible for that matter but it's still there.

"Okay, yeah."

So that's how the road trip ends up being for ten people, not nine.

**«»«»«»«»**

The first day they spend on a ferry, their two cars parked safely. Even is sharing his cabin with Mikael but right now they're all sitting in a bar, talking excitingly about what they're going to see in England.

"We _have_ to visit that place!" Mahdi argues, Jonas and Magnus looking at him with disapprovement. "I heard you can buy the best waffles in London there, my cousin told me and my cousin knows what-"

"I heard it's a way too expensive place" Jonas shakes his head, not agreeing with his friend "We can't afford it, we have many more places to visit so if we're going to spend all of our money in one restau-"

"He has a point, though" Mutta says, interrupting Jonas' speech "I mean, _waffles_!"

Even's thinking about joining the conversation, offering his opinion (maybe they could stop there just to get a couple of waffles for everyone to share) when Isak and Sana show up with everyone's drinks. Sana quickly sits next to Magnus and Isak suddenly looks lost, looking around, tapping fingers of one hand on the wrist of the other. Even frowns but then it hits him - the only free place for Isak to sit is right next to him.

_Sana!_

He sends her a look that he hopes says "i invite you on the best trip of your life and _this_ is what you're doing??" and she shrugs, only a hint of a smile on her face.

Eventually Isak sits down next to Even because that would be weird if he'd just stand. But hey, they talked and Even's mature and he definitely can behave like a grown-up.

"Sorry" Isak mutters "There was no place to sit. And hey, we promised we'd stay amicable, right?"

Even is suddenly annoyed. How dare Isak say out loud exactly what Even was thinking? He has a ridiculous urge to just stand up but that would definitely not be a mature thing to do. So he sighs and stays in his place, nodding reluctantly.

He tries to focus on the waffle discourse again as it's still not solved and Sana joined it, siding with Jonas and Mahdi and the whole problem is kind of ridiculous, really, but there are so many worse and more serious things to argue about than if they should go eat some waffles in a restaurant in London or not.

"They are the weirdest" Even hears someone say and is surprised when he realizes it's Isak. Unlike the words he used, there's a fond expression on his face which shouldn't be a surprise because Even's sure Isak loves his friends. Their friends. Even's the only person he's got a problem with.

"True" both the word and small chuckle that come from his mouth are a surprise but for a moment Isak doesn't seem to remember that they're supposed to disagree. "That's what makes this trip interesting, though" he dares to say another sentence and watches Isak nod.

They both look at each other then and for a moment it's like they don't recognize the other person.

"What do you think, Even? Isak?" Adam asks suddenly and Even's no idea if they're still talking about the waffles or maybe there's a different discourse now. "Should we start sightseeing with breakfast or should we eat after that?"

Okay, another discourse, then.

"We should eat" he decides, nodding, because hey, breakfast is important. They definitely need energy so they can see all of the places.

As soon as the words leave Even's mouth, Isak says "I don't agree. I think that would be a waste of time and we'll eat more thanks to this."

Of course. Here they go again.

Even's not sure why he's even surprised - Isak never agrees with Even and that's a well known fact. It stopped being a surprise for him a couple of months ago.

If Even won't survive the trip, dies because of too much Isak, he's going to haunt Mikael forever.

They all keep on talking, no more fighting about food fortunately and then it's time to go to their cabins. Mikael falls asleep almost immediately but Even's not this lucky. He keeps thinking about today and everything that's going to happen and maybe it's also too bright in the room or something. He waits half an hour and then forty minutes and then he's walking out of his room because maybe a short walk in the cabins corridor could be a good idea.

"Even?" he hears and turns around quickly because come on, really?

His ears aren't lying to him, though, because there he is, leaning on the door leading to his cabin. He looks annoyed but somehow not with Even this time. Maybe annoyed is not a right word. Distressed?

Tired, Even realizes. It hits him then.

"You can't sleep too?" he asks Isak because now he remembers this time he found out about his insomnia. The one time they also were the only people who couldn't sleep.

That was like another century to him now, though. It was when the two of them were still completely friendly and Isak's smile was warm and Even thought that maybe-

"Yeah." Isak answers and Even loses track of his thoughts. He just nods and then he sees that Isak's not really looking at him and it's not like he usually does this, like simply Even's the last person he'd want to look at ever. It's more like he's embarassed. Which is weird. "You?"

The question confuses him and only after a moment he realizes what they were talking about anyway.

"Yeah" he admits and after that they both stay silent. It's a different kind of silence that there's usually between the two of them - not like when two people dislike each other and don't really want to talk. More like, an awkward one, when both people want to say something but don't really know what.

His eyes land on Isak's green ones and it's Even the first one who starts laughing. He has no idea why but suddenly this situation is ridiculous. The two of them, not even liking each other, standing alone in the middle of a quiet corridor, somehow having this one thing in common that they can't fall asleep. Out of any of their friends, it had to be the two of them.

Isak's not really laughing but he snorts too and then they're not talking again and Even's tapping his foot on the floor.

"Maybe I'll go now" Isak finally says, his hand in his golden curls in a nervous gesture and Even clears his throat because why is he looking at Isak's hair long enough to try to name the color?

"Yeah. I think I'll go, too" he offers, pointing awkwardly at the door or what he thinks is the door because he's still looking at Isak who opens his room carefully, probably worried he'll wake Jonas up.

"Uh, goodnight" he says and Even nods, saying the same thing.

Before he knows it, he's in his bed again and this time it feels like he's finally falling asleep. He can't stop thinking about their weird conversation, though. Was it even a conversation?

Even's not sure but then he's asleep which is probably a good sign. He'll think about it tomorrow. Or he won't. It's not like he just has to figure this out. It's just Isak, after all, right?


	2. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promise this is the last such a short chapter! It was supposed to be longer but then SKAM ended and I was overwhelmed and couldn't really write anything other than this :/ I think since it's been exactly a week since first chapter, I'll try to update this weekly!
> 
> thanks to all of you lovely people who read it, especially the ones who left kudos and comments <3

Even always liked to think of himself as a person with a big imagination. He could come up with a film plot idea in two seconds sometimes, could easily think of at least three different interpretations of the same picture, could frame views in his head before he did this with a camera.  
  
And yet, he never thought he would end up here - in the middle of a big city, looking at a bakery display, thinking about how hungry he is, with Isak Valtersen by his side as his only companion.  
  
The world has a sense of humor, apparently and Even's not a fan of it now. For some reason this thought makes him chuckle and he notices Isak looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asks and it sounds like he's accusing him of being a mass murderer, not a laughing person.  
  
Even raises his eyebrows.  
  
"What? Can't I laugh if I want to?"  
  
Isak rolls his eyes.  
  
"I'm just saying that this isn't a very funny situation. In fact, it's not funny _at all_."  
  
"Why? Getting lost in London without money and working phones isn't funny? Come on, Isak, where's your sense of adventure?" he smiles widely, knowing that he's annoying Isak with this. He can't help it, even if with every other person he'd be perfectly nice.  
  
"Oh, getting lost in London without money or a phone is alright. Getting lost with _you_? Now _that's_ a problem!"  
  
"Very mature of you, Valtersen" he points out and sighs because despite what he's just said, this situation they've found themselves in is not good at all.  
  
It all started with that waffle place that's apparently cursed or something because there's no other explanation for what happened.  
  
They couldn't find a place to park anywhere - which shouldn't be surprising, considering they were in London. They wanted to leave both of the cars in the same place so that they wouldn't have to split up later and look for each other for who knows how long. It made sense but because of this idea looking for a place was even more difficult and in the end, they settled for leaving the cars ten minutes away from the restaurant.  
  
It wasn't that bad - Even was surprised it was only ten minutes, actually - and the waffles were exactly what he wanted to eat. Isak didn't talk to him ever since the sleeping trouble incident on the ferry corridor and it wasn't raining despite everyone being previously sure that it would. In other words, Even was actually really enjoying himself.  
  
He remembered that he promised his parents he'd call around this time - they were both worried about him as it's been a while since he was out of Norway and for such a long amount of time. He assured them it'd be fine at least a hundred times they called before the trip but he knew they'd be worried anyway.  
  
He searched for his phone in his pocket and then he froze. It wasn't there.  
  
He'd left it in the car.  
  
Even sighed and considered just leaving it for now and calling later, when they're done with eating but they were only about five minutes from the car and he was sure he remembered where the restaurant was so he decided he could just join his friends later.  
  
"Guys, I left my phone in th-"  
  
"I think I left my pho-"  
  
Isak and Even started talking at the same time and then they both fell quiet. What was it that was happening?  
  
"Uh, I can bring your phone, Even, go with the rest, I'll join you later," Isak said and Even was still sure that the universe wanted to prank them. Or kill them maybe. He definitely felt like he could disappear any minute now.  
  
"You don't know where it is. I myself am not sure" he cursed his version from five minutes before. How could he be so stupid and not look what he was doing with his phone? "I'll go"  
  
Even was sure that now the problem was solved but Isak had that look on his face and uh-oh, _please_ , let it be his version of agreement.  
  
"I don't know where mine is either" Isak's voice sounded like he was talking about a disaster and for once, Even didn't think it was overdramatic. Because it _was_ a disaster.  
  
Alright, maybe there were a lot of worse things that could happen but it's not like Even needed an extremely awkward walk with the guy who once titled Even his _nemesis_. Even if it happened when he was drunk.  
  
Isak was wincing, scratching his neck nervously, probably thinking about the same thing as Even. Maybe there was another way of solving it? No one said anything out loud, after all.  
  
"I can't believe you two are acting like you're five" Sana rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, like a disappointed parent. "Maybe Isak but you, Even?"  
  
"Hey!" Isak protested, wrinkling his nose, eyebrows drawn together and Even would find it funny if he didn't know Sana was right.  
  
"Okay, you're right," he admitted, causing the girl to smirk, proud of herself for sure. He didn't really understand where all of his behavior was coming from. He turned to look at Isak. "Come on, it's just five minutes. I won't kill you if you won't kill me" he managed to joke and for a moment it seemed like Isak was considering laughing.  
  
Even waved at their friends and then started walking in the direction of the car, checking if Isak was following him, even though he had no idea why he did that. Probably because Jonas would never forgive him if Even lost his best friend.  
  
"You know, it didn't make sense, by the way" it was so surprising for Isak to speak now, that Even nearly missed it.  
  
"What doesn't make sense?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows, not sure what Isak was referring to now.  
  
"What you just said. If I killed you, you wouldn't be able to kill me. Or the other way around."  
  
Isak sounded all serious, like a scientist and were they friends, Even would find it cute.  
  
They weren't, though and there was nothing cute or nice about the boy next to him, at least not anymore.  
  
"Why are you always so logical, Valtersen? Life is not just facts, you know. Use your imagination, for once!" he made sure to grin, while he was saying that but he also felt annoyed at least a little bit. He wasn't sure why that one thing about Isak irritated him so much but maybe it had something to do with Isak himself. A lot of things about him were quite annoying and sometimes Even wondered how he never noticed them before.

There was also a chance that his mind got lost in the dangerous territory of memories from an evening months before but Even prefered not to think about the possibility of that.  
  
 "So you're saying that murdering someone after you're already dead would be possible if you used your imagination?" Isak raised his eyebrow doubtfully and Even nodded without missing a bit, although he had no idea what he was going to say. "Alright, give me your plan, then."  
  
Even was prepared to see a mocking expression but there was a small glisten in Isak's eyes instead, like maybe he was genuinely curious. Maybe he was really that bored.  
  
"Okay" Even nodded carefully, trying to imagine it as a scene in a film. "So, we've got this film, a Hollywood film maybe since I wouldn't be surprised to find a scene like that in one of these. There's the protagonist, uh, Evan and the antagonist, Isaac." Isak actually snorted at that and for some reason for Even it felt like a big success. "So, Isaac shoots Evan" here Even made a gun symbol with his hand and pretended someone shoots him in his chest "and now Evan is dead. So... maybe he's a zombie, huh?"  
  
Isak raised his eyebrow.  
  
"So you'd become a zombie if I killed you and then you'd kill me?"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no" Even protested, grinning widely "That's what would happen to Isaac and Evan. Also, it's not the only way. Maaayybe it would turn out that, you know, Evan is strong because of Power Of Love" here Even made some vague gestures with his hands to demonstrate the capital letters "you know, his girlfriend or maybe his husband or his best friends or family or a beloved dog and cat. So, thanks to this, Evan manages to aim at Isaac and shoot him while still dying himself."  
  
"Okay" Isak nodded, amusement clearly visible on his face but he was stopping himself from laughing "So in this universe, Evan kills Isaac right before he dies, shot by him seonds before?" he looked like a scientist, again, analyzing every possibility and this time Even didn't mind at all.  
  
"In this universe?" Even furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then it hit him. "Right, parallel universe theory. You, uh, explained it to me once, I remember"  
  
He also remembered how he used to love the way Isak's eyes lit up whenever he talked about this but it's not like he was going to mention it.  
  
For a moment, it became silent again and it shouldn't have been awkward or weird - Even wasn't expecting any conversation in the first place - but somehow the dissonance was too big and visible. He had to say something.  
  
"So, in the third scene... I mean, universe. In the third universe, Evan and Isaac-"  
  
"Even." Isak's voice uninterrupted his thoughts and Even looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
For a moment, Even didn't really understand where the question came from but then he looked around. It all looked similar since they were still in the same city but then again, there was nothing familiar about it.  
  
They got lost. In London. Without any chance to contact their friends.  
  
This is how they end up here - sitting on a bench, for some reason torturing themselves by looking at a bakery, not talking to each other at all.  
  
It's not like Even thinks they were making progress, alright? Not at all. Even if he likes being optimistic about things, this is one of those hopeless cases where he just has to be more realistic. Isak and him would never find common ground, not after Isak made it very clear that he wasn't like Even in any way. And it's not like Even needs to talk to him now. Isak is just Isak and Even has many friends.  
  
Just, it's weird when it's so quiet after it was this loud for a minute or two.  
  
Even sighs and taps his feet on the ground, not sure what to do now. He doesn't know whether they missed a place where they were supposed to turn in a different direction or if they just simply went an entirely wrong way.  
  
He turns to look at Isak and since he's not saying anything, looking in the distance instead, it seems like he's thinking intensely as well.  
  
Before Even can look somewhere else, maybe at the display again, Isak's gaze is on him. For a moment he seems surprised that Even was already looking at him but if that's the case, he doesn't say anything about this.  
  
"We have to go back and see where's the place that looks like where we were supposed to turn" he sounds sure of what he's saying which is quite unusual since just a couple of minutes ago he was complaining more than Even. Or maybe he was just complaining _because_ of Even. That's very possible.  
  
"Look, I'm not saying it's a bad idea-" he tries and Isak looks at him immediately, eyebrows raised and lips in a thin line.  
  
"Right, you're not saying it's a bad idea but you think it's a bad idea" he rolls his eyes and Even would stop and think about how _Isak_ reaction it is but there's no time for that.  
  
"Look, that's something I thought about, too. But there's also a chance we just chose a completely and utterly wrong way. Then if we followed your instructions, we'd be even more lost than before"  
  
Isak groans and mutters something that sounds like " _murder me, please_ " and Even thinks about how Evan would probably take the chance here and kill Isaac but it's probably not the time for jokes. Even if it seems like Isak could use something light now.  
  
Even keeps on thinking of some other way of solving this situation and is about to try to comfort Isak (which he himself doesn't believe) but the boy suddenly sighs with irritation again.  
  
He says "It's all your fault, Næsheim" which makes Even frown. How was this all his fault?  
  
"My fault? You were the one you started talking!" he points out, shaking his head, not believing it at all. He's two steps away from accusing Isak of distracting him on purpose so he can blame him later but that would mean admitting that he found the conversation interesting enough to be easily distracted.  
  
"I just pointed out your obvious mistake. You were the one who started babbling about movie plots and scenes!" Isak says ' _scenes_ ' like it's the worst curse word of them all and starts walking, taking steps almost too big for him as if he wants to demonstrate how angry he is, for the whole city of London to see.  
  
It's not hard for Even, the taller of them two to keep up with him. He's not a fan of conflicts but Isak is insulting movies and he just can't leave it like this, alright?  
  
"I'm sorry," he starts talking angrily, showing how he's _not_ sorry at all, not even a little bit for what he's about to say "but it was _you_ who started asking me about what I said!"  
  
Isak doesn't even look at him but he huffs and Even doesn't have to look at him to guess his expression.  
  
They must look ridiculous, walking way too fast, not even looking where they're going, shouting at each other in Norwegian somewhere in London.  
  
Isak doesn't seem to care, though and Even is not going to be worse than him (although somewhere deep inside of his brain he knows it doesn't make sense).  
  
So he follows him without thinking.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you at all if you didn't have weird ideas that don't even make sense! And if you didn't think criticizing my way of thinking is more important than watching where you were going!" Isak goes even quicker now which causes Even to quicken his walk as well and a few people almost bump into two of them. Even apologizes, putting a polite smile on his face and then looks at Isak again. Or rather, at the back of his head since he's still refusing to turn around or let Even walk next to him.  
  
"You criticized me first!" Even points out, feeling like this conversation isn't even making sense and then realizing that he didn't even notice when they started walking. "So technically, if we follow the logic and facts that you love _so much_ , it's all your fault, Valtersen"  
  
They're now almost running so their argument must look even more ridiculous to the outsiders. The way Isak keeps on talking without looking at who he's talking to and Even follows him, trying to convince him that he's the one who's right, it could look like a fight between a couple which is a completely ridiculous idea and maybe this plus the tiredness, is what makes Even laugh.  
  
Unfortunately, it makes Isak even angrier and so he stops, finally looking at Even for the first time in who knows how long.  
  
"Næsheim, stop laughing! Nothing is funny about this situation! I'm hungry and tired and-"  
  
"Hey, man, if you're hungry maybe you should eat then?"  
  
A new voice causes both Even and Isak to look to the left where a blond guy is standing, looking at the two of them with confusion but also a hint of amusement.  
  
Magnus.  
  
They're in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Even exclaims happily, letting himself exhale with relief. He didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath.  
  
Isak doesn't seem to be as happy as him or maybe he's just shocked. Yeah, it's probably that - after all, none of them expected their problem to be solved like this.  
  
Inside of the restaurant, they sit on the chairs left for them and it turns out some of their friends already finished eating (Mahdi and Mutta who are now talking about the waffles they ate using phrases that could be used by actual food critiques). Isak doesn't speak another word to Even and only looks at him once, definitely by accident.  
  
"What took you so long, guys?" Mikael asks after some time, looking like it took him a while to make this decision and judging by the way everyone suddenly turns to look at Even, Mikael's question was actually everybody's question. It wouldn't surprise Even if he found out they spent some time on choosing who would ask.  
  
Before he gets the chance to answer, Isak says:  
  
"Even was being ridiculous, that's what took us so long" he snorts and goes back to eating his food.  
  
Even blinks a couple of times to make sure he heard it correctly.  
  
"Sorry? I was being ridiculous?" he snorts and shakes his head because he was hoping that maybe Isak understood him after all this time Even spent on explaining this to him. "He was the one who started talking to me and by that I mean he started criticizing my joke. Who does that, guys?"  
  
"Well, he was the one who started talking to me about nothing!" Isak fires back without missing a bit and Even opens his mouth, hurt because how can Isak insult movies again?  
  
"I actually tried to explain something to you, make you less uncultured than you already are and maybe stop being so cold and logical all the time!" he's not sure if he's still talking about this one incident or if he's referring to, well, something else, some other time. No one seems to notice, though, or think about it just like he does.  
  
"Wait" Jonas finally says, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion, opening and closing his mouth like he's not quite sure if he wants to say something or not. "So, you're telling me the reason you guys were late was that you, as in, the two of you, Isak and Even, got too wrapped up in a conversation? As in, you were talking too much? To each other?"  
  
Now that he's phrasing it like this it does sound weird. Usually, it's friends who do things like this, not people who barely manage to survive conversations while their other friends are around.  
  
Even's suddenly not sure how it all happened in the first place. Isak's apparently completely sure it was Even's fault, though.  
  
"Okay, apparently we shouldn't talk, then" he shrugs, lips pursed together and Even sees their friends look at each other now.  
  
"You know, it's not exactly what we meant," Elias says and looks at his sister as if he wants to say ' _you know him better, do something!_ ' with just this one look. "We're very glad you were talking-" he continues but Isak shakes his head in this moment and for some reason, it hurts. Or, it doesn't hurt - not since Even couldn't care less about Isak - but it's also not a pleasant thing to feel.  
  
"We weren't talking. I'm still not talking to him. Like I said, we should never try again."  
  
After a moment, Magnus - really, thank god for Magnus, smarter than his friends think he is - starts talking loudly about his last date with Vilde, Mahdi tries to convince him that it wasn't a date at all and suddenly everyone is talking to each other, leaving Even with his thoughts, now full of confusion. He didn't realize that this thing that happened less than an hour ago was Isak trying. And more importantly, trying to do what? Become friends again? Act normally?  
  
He can't stop himself from looking at Isak and Isak was apparently already looking at him. They stay like that for a moment and Even's not sure if Isak's trying to tell him something like, 'stay away!' maybe but then he's not looking at Even anymore and he thinks maybe it all happened only in his head in the first place.


End file.
